The objective of the proposed NIH Pathway to Independence Award (K99/R00) is to support my transition from mentored post-doctoral training to an independent research investigator in the field of primary prevention of youth risk behaviors (e.g., use of violence in peer, family and intimate relationships, alcohol/drug use, school absenteeism) that result in negative health, economic and social outcomes. The mentoring team (Dr. Nancy Glass, Dr. Theresa Betancourt, and Dr. Nancy Perrin) and consultant (Dr. Lawrence H. Yang) have been selected for their complementary skill sets of: success as academic researchers; successful history of mentoring graduate and postgraduate fellows; and commitment to this award and the applicants successful academic research career including identification of a faculty position at a University. During the two years of the K99, the applican will achieve the following training objectives: (1) gain expertise in risk and protective factors fr youth behavior and models of primary prevention among youth in complex, low resource settings; (2) advanced training in psychometrics and longitudinal data analysis and interpretation; (3) professional skill development for a successful independent academic research career; and (4) training in responsible conduct of research. The research aims of the award are complementary and will facilitate the applicants short and long term career goals: specifically the development of a primary prevention intervention for youth behavior in post-conflict eastern Democratic Republic of Congo that can be adapted and used in other low resource settings with youth. The K99 research aims are to (1) describe risk (e.g., poverty, inequality, stigma, trauma, violence in the home, parent/caregiver health, lack of educational and economic opportunities) and protective factors (e.g., parent/caregiver support, peer networks, education, economic opportunity) for youth behavior (e.g., use of violence in peer, family, and intimate relationships, alcohol/drug use, school absenteeism); (2) examine youth, parent/caregiver and community perspective on youth behavior and possible effective components of a primary prevention program of youth violence and alcohol use program for youth and parents/caregivers; and (3) adapt through interactive discussions of findings, a culturally appropriate primary prevention intervention targeting young adolescent behavior. The training and research findings from the proposed research and training will directly lead to the development and evaluation of the acceptability and feasibility of a theoretical and evidence based, culturally acceptable community-based primary prevention program for youth risk behavior. These findings are critical for the development and implementation of primary prevention programs to improve health, social support, development, economic opportunity and reduce violence among adolescents in post-conflict, humanitarian and other low resource settings where young adolescents experience adversity, including in the US.